Finding You
by miniminion1
Summary: High School! All of the characters are either in High School, or are involved some how. I won't tell you what pairing it is thuogh. Yeah, I know you love me. I love myself to.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own these characters. Yay, I finished my disclaimer.

Rated PG13, this story takes place in highschool, so you bet you better be over 13 to read this. :-).

* * *

"Hey baby," Luke Denser greeted his beautiful girlfriend Olivia Benson, swinging his arm around her waist.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had work today," Olivia said, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I do, but I thought I should take you out to lunch today. Can't I be nice without a reason?" Luke asked, playfully pecking her lips.

"Yes, you can be sweet if you want," Olivia smiled.

Luke had been Olivia's boyfriend for 2 years. Olivia wasn't comfortable with the age difference at first, but now that she was a little older, she was ok with it. He was 25 and she was 14 when they started dating, they met through their friend Fin, who was a senior at the time. Luke and Olivia were very close after dating for two years, and he would stop at her school every now and then to take her out.

"What time do you have lunch?" Luke asked, holding onto Olivia's waist.

"Now, if you want," Olivia said, "Just let me grab my purse from my locker, alright?"

"Hurry up, I don't have that long for lunch," Luke said, even though his dad owned the company he worked for, and he never really had to do much work.

"Yeah, whatever," Olivia said, running back into her school.

"Hey! Olivia!" George Hung, one of Olivia's best friendssince kindergarten, yelled after her.

"Hey, Georgie, I got to go. We'll talk later, "Olivia said as he ran up to her.

"We have Chemistry in 5 minutes, where are you going?" George asked, leaning against the locker next to hers while she put in the combo for her locker.

"I'm going out with Luke, we haven't been out in a while. And where would you rather be? Chemistry or an Italian restaurant?" Olivia asked, finally getting to her purse.

"You can't keep skipping, Olivia," George said, "You're in advanced classes, it's hard enough following what's going on when you're actually in class, let alone when you're trying to figure it out on your own."

"Relax, I'm going to be in class tomorrow, I'll catch up. You're such a party pooper sometimes," Olivia said, shutting her locker and walking down the hall.

Olivia knew he was right, she couldn't miss class anymore, but this one more time wouldn't matter. She'd make it up. "But first," Olivia thought, looking at Luke waiting by his convertible, "I'm going to have some fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I'm thankful for them all.

Here goes chapter 2.

* * *

Elliot Stabler came from a big family. A good family, his life was seemingly perfect. His dad was a cop, his mom was a housewife, and he had 5 perfect other siblings. His oldest brother, Peter, was 22 years old and a first-rate mechanic; even had his own shop. His sister, Abby, was 20 years old, extremely smart, and was in college on full scholarship. Then there was him, 17 years old, quarter back of the varsity football team, and in almost every sport you could name. Then there were the twins, Mickey and Michel, 15 years old and famous for reading each other's minds, and being the perfect little angle's they weren't. The last was Aaron, who was 13 and really hadn't found his thing yet.

He was from a good catholic family, and had everything he could possibly want. A good girlfriend, ok grades, and was very popular at school. He had some issues with his dad, but that didn't matter much, his dad was never home anyway. His mother let them do whatever they wanted to do, within reason, but Elliot was still not happy. It wasn't that he was ungrateful for what he had, it just seemed there should be more in life.

"Hey," his girlfriend Kathy greeted, waiting by his locker.

"Hi, you look nice today," Elliot said, noticing her blond hair curled rather than straightened that day.

"Thank you," Kathy said, giving him a long kiss.

Once they parted, Elliot opened his locker, getting out his books, "I'm thinking of getting a tattoo."

"Why would you do that?" Kathy asked, as if he had announced that he had an extra toe.

"I don't know," Elliot shrugged, he really didn't, maybe, it was just because he thought it would change something for him.

"You won't do it," Kathy decided.

"Why not?" Elliot asked, shutting his locker.

"You have no reason too, so, you won't," Kathy explained.

"I have class," Elliot said, now completely annoyed with her.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch, right?" Kathy asked, walking behind him.

"I guess," Elliot said, walking faster.

"Don't be like that, you know, I'm right," Kathy said, trying to keep up.

"You're right, I'm wrong, I love you. I'll see you later. Good bye," Elliot said, turning around, pecking her on the lips, then continuing walking to his class.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia was feeling great, the day before had been great. Luke was great, he took her out to eat, they went to his place and watched T.V., and then he drove her home. He was always so nice to her. He wanted to go out again that day, but Olivia said she had to go to school. She didn't want to make George even more angry then he already was at her. She walked down the halls with confidence, feeling on top of the world. Finally seeing George she ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"So you had fun?" George said, hugging her back quickly.

"Yes, I did," Olivia smiled widely, George tried to look angry with her, but when she smiled like that, he couldn't.

"I hope you're staying in school today then," George said.

"Today, yes," Olivia said.

George looked at her sternly, "Olivia, you can't skip. You're better than that."

"Now you're mad at me again," Olivia pouted, giving her puppy dog face.

"I don't get mad at you Olivia, I get disappointed," George said, walking with her to their first class.

"You know, you're going to be a great dad, you already talk like one," Olivia said, not paying attention to where she was going and bumping right into an upper classman.

Elliot Stabler dropped all of the books he was carrying on the floor and swore underneath his breath.

"I am so sorry," Olivia said, picking up his books and handing them to him.

Elliot just looked at her for a second; she was beautiful. Her straight dark hair was tucked behind her ears bringing out her deep brown eyes, and he was mesmerized. He realized he was staring after a while and quickly took his books.

"I'm sorry," Olivia repeated.

"Oh, it's fine, I wasn't looking where I was going," Elliot said, "I'm Elliot Stabler."

"Olivia Benson," she said, then being dragged off by George.

"Bye," Elliot yelled after her stupidly.

Olivia walked next to George, to far away to here Elliot, "He was cute."

"He's a senior," George said, "but I won't pretend that I wouldn't be happier with him than I am with Luke."

"Age isn't everything. It's a number," Olivia said.

"A big number, in Luke's case," George said.


End file.
